Hogwarts: Millionaire Style
by ravenclawbre
Summary: It's year five at Hogwarts for the Millionaires and as usual they are makeing things weird and random, but they must also stick together and try to unite the houses during this time (time is when harry still thinks he is a muggle so he will not be at the
1. The Letter

**The Letter**

It was late summer afternoon and the sun was setting causing an orange glow to rest on Breana's face as she layed resting on her trampoline staring up at the purple sky. She knew she would have to go inside soon or she would be bit my mosquitoes and it was always annoying to have those types of bites. She rose off the trampoline did one more back flip then hurried back inside running across the cool patio in with her bare feet. Once she went through the sliding glass back door she entered the kitchen and then proceeded to the stares in the entryway. She hurried up the stairs skipping every other step in the usual fashion that he had always done made a quick left and the top and then locked herself in her room. She always had to lock her door otherwise her sister would come in and snoop around, especially with the type of stuff that Breana had kept in her room.

The type of possessions that she possessed were not that of a normal girl, and that would simply be because she wasn't normal, at least to the eyes of the people around her. This was all simply because she was a witch. She had not known she was a witch until just a few summers ago, which was shortly after she had turned eleven, when she has received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her parents were just as shocked to find out the news as she was, since they weren't aware of the existence of witches and wizards. Breana was a muggle-born witch (born to muggles or non-magic folk) so it was very odd for everyone in her immediate family to discover a whole new world existed. Her sister, Emily, however did not receive an acceptance letter, but it was for the better. She would not have been the witch type since she was the type of muggle that was only concerned with material ideas. For instance she always wore too much eye makeup and was a cheerleader. Even though she was a flyer she wouldn't be the one fly the way Breana did using a broomstick. Emily didn't even seem to care that her sister was a witch at first she was merely shocked at the idea, but got use to it and didn't even react to no getting a letter. It was like she didn't even notice.

There was the odd predicament of one of them stopping from going to school, while the other stayed, but that was easily solved with the false story of Breana going to a private school. It was also a bit painful to explain to her friends that she was going to a boarding school, where she would not be able to talk to them except by mail compared to email. However, she could still see them in the summer. With the summer Breana took some muggle classes, but they were just to help the act of the boarding school around her muggle friends and the fact that her dad wanted her to still take math and science even if she was going to do something in the magical field.

Once in her room she took bent down and stuck her arm under her bed and reached into the open part of the bottom part of her base mattress and pulled out her copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and began peering trough looking at he broom models. Inside her mattress rested the rest of her magical possessions to kept them hidden for the summer in case one of her sister's many friends came over and saw it. While Breana's spell books and wand lay inside her mattress her trunk rested inside her closet with the her robes and a few other trinkets, which she occasionally fiddled with when she got bored.

As she peered through the book she noticed it was very dark outside and peered at her clock to see that it was already after nine. She quickly got ready for bed and picked up her slender shorthaired black cat with yellow-green eyes up onto her bed. As she stroked Cleo, her cat, she slowly began to fall asleep. Only to wake up early the next morning to the sound of an owl hooting at her window with a letter in it's talons.

The owl was a tawny barn owl with piercing yellow eyes that bore down at the drowsy witch. Breana slowly rose then slid open her window glad that she no longer had a screen on it, which she had removed after her first return from Hogwarts knowing she would be getting regular deliveries from owls and not wanting to deal with getting through the screen somehow. She untied the letter from the owl; he turned his head and then flew away. The envelope was of old parchment with emerald green ink writing out her address, and on the back of it there lay the Hogwart's crest imprinted in harden wax. Inside was the usual announcement for the start of term, September 1st, and that year's book list with only one new one: _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_by Miranda Goshawk. There were two things different about this year's letter though. One was that there was a mentioning about the O.W.L.S. that all fifth years would be taking that year and two was that there was a heavy lump at the bottom of the envelope. It was a shiny shield-shaped badge with a silver border that surrounded the smaller midnight blue shield in the center with the Ravenclaw raven in the center and large silver 'P' on top of the raven, but not covering its head. Connected to the pin on the back was a small strip of parchment that read:

**Congratulations on making Prefect, Ms. Jones**

Breana just held it in her hand stunned slowing inching her way down to sit on the bed behind her, without moving her eyes away from it. She rubbed her thumb over the 'P' spelling it out with its cool metal coursing through the rest of her hand.

"Prefect..." she managed to breath out. It was a great shock for she couldn't believe she had made it.

Later that night at dinner she showed her parents and they were proud since they could actually understand prefect compared to all the other stuff that Breana had tried to tell them about. While, her parent's admired the badge Emily sat at the table eating her food not really noticing and she swayed her head from side to side due to the headphones, that were playing music way to loud, in her ears. As her sister continue to sing along to the words that only she could hear, Breana told her parents that she would have to go and pick of her school things that week and asked if Emily wanted to go, who simple replied with a nod and then back to sway her head to the beat of the music.

So it was settled the day after next, since she had already gotten letters from her friends inviting her to meet them there that day, they would head off to the Leaky Cauldron in London to enter Diagon Alley. She would get some new basic supplies, her required reading, and some new robes since hers were getting too short. She quickly changed into her pajamas and fell off to sleep a full moon glowing in through her window hours later.

At this light she woke up to a brighter moon than what it should be since her eyes had not adjusted yet. For awhile she admired it as some dogs barked off in the distance and the house's heater could be heard running throughout the ouse. It was clearier easier to notice since it there was not much noise rather than during the day when you forgot it even existed. Soon she grew tired and went back off to sleep.


	2. Madam Malkin's

**Madam Malkin's'**

Putting on her robes Breana's mind was field with ideas of what would occur during the trip to Diagon Ally. It was always somewhat awkward to be with her muggle family in a wizard area. She wasn't ashamed of being muggle-born or walking around with muggles, however; it was weird having both worlds come together. There was also the difficulty of explaining things to her family every time they went shopping for wizarding goods. Her parents seemed so lost compared to their way of being very informed like they were in the muggle world. For her dad it was probably the worst since he was always trying to get the best deal, but in the wizarding world he wouldn't know if he was being cheated on when buying things.

She finished putting on her robes and was already to go and as she walked out of her room she saw her sister standing in front of the bathroom mirror redoing her hair for about the twelfth time that morning. What was odd was that Emily was wearing robes, Breana's robes.

"What are you doing?" she furiously asked Emily.  
Emily simply replied with her know it all voice, "Brushing my hair."  
"I know that I meant my robes, what are you doing wearing my clothes. One you have your own clothes and two those aren't muggle clothes. Also, your hair is brushed enough you don't need to burn t off with the hair iron." Breana's hair was bushy and a bit frizzy, and it could have been easily have become flat and smooth looking with the iron. She didn't care about this though and like her hair much better not being like everybody else's.  
She continues straitening her hair with the iron, "We're going to this witch place so i might as dress the way everyone else is."  
"You could have asked first."  
"So what?"  
"Your just lucky those are some of my old robes and not any of my school ones."  
"Uh-huh" she said still looking straight at the mirror brushing once again.

Breana simply turned away and headed down stairs some sickles, knuts, and gallons hitting against each making a rattling noise. Again her sister was showing how materialistic she was. She didn't want to be pointed out as the odd one in the crowd. In this case it was a muggle in a crowd of wizards and witches. It didn't really bother Breana that she didn't want to have to deal with uneasy stares, but it was the fact that this act would make it seem like she was ashamed of being a muggle, and with the already existing prejudice against muggle-borns having a muggle go against them in a wizard environment was not a wise thing to do. There was also the fact that she would be seen by Breana's friends who knew she was a muggle and would find it odd that she was dressed like them. It would be odd in the sense that there is nothing to hide if it is already known.

When they had had arrived in London and parked their car in front of the Leaky Cauldron it was already nearly noon and the sun was almost directly above their heads. Breana lead the three muggles to the back of the pub, tapped on the bricks of the back wall, and then took a step back as the wall began to fold open revealing Diagon Alley. The street was full of an assortment of witches and wizards and the musty smell of owls and old cauldrons. There were wizards that looked as old as Dumbledore and there were some that were too young to go to Hogwarts who were crowed by windows of stores greedily peering inside. As they walked past the Owl Emporium owls hooted at passerby turning their heads all the way around in a queer position. Many young Hogwarts students were huddled around the Quality Quidditch Supplies window peering at the latest broomstick model, while next-door weird smells were coming from the Apothecary. Once they had made their way past this crowd they reached the front of Madam Malkin's and Flourish and Blott's. It was already very crowed in the bookstore so they decided to enter the robe shop first and come back to pick up Breana's required reading.

The shop was very wooden inside with large mirrors on the walls. An occasional platform was on the ground with tape measures bundled next to them for measuring people's sizes for robes. On the other side of the store their were racks of many different colored robes of many sizes and coming out of the racks was Madam Malkin, a short with gray hair up in a high bun with a cheerful look on her face.

"Good morning dears, how may I help you this fine afternoon?" she asked with the cheerful grin rowing a bit bigger.  
"Good, just need to get some new Ravenclaw Hogwarts robes," replied Bre.

Ushering Breana up onto a platform she pulled out a tape measure from her maroon robe pocket she began measuring her. Then she went off back into the racks to search for the proper robes. While she disappeared amongst the hundreds of robes the bell the front door rang as a familiar face entered the shop. It was Theo, a Gryffindor who was in the same year as Breana and was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

"Well look who it is," said Breana who had a huge smirk on her face that she was trying to bring down.  
"So we meet again," he said keeping a much straighter face. With this they both started laughing bearing big grins on their faces. Theo was tall handsome boy with wide shoulders and brown hair that went down past his ears.  
"Mum, Dad this is Theo he goes to my school," Bre said as her parents shook his hand. Shewalkedaway from her familyas they began looking at a weird set of robes that contained lace,"So Theo what are you doing here?"  
"Same as you I presume...robes getting too small."

At this Madam Malkin came back with some fresh new robes that she handed to Breana, who paid her, and then turned back to Theo, "Yup I would say that." Madam Malkin was already pulling Theo up onto the platform as they left and then headed off to Flourish and Blott's.


	3. Flourish & Blott’s

**Flourish Blott's**

They entered the cramped bookstore and proceeded to the correct shelf where they would be able to find _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_. After finding the book they got in the long line field with mostly first years with large handfuls of books. The shop bell rang and Breana turned her head toward the entrance to see who was entering only to find that it was two of her fellow Ravenclaws, Rydir and Rachel. Bre asked her parents if they would mind if she went and talked with some of her friends. When they said they didn't mind she left them with the correct amount of wizard money they would need for the book and, then headed off to the side of the shop that her two friends were in. The two of them had already snatched a copy of the schoolbook they also need and were now peering into _The Art of Animagi_.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we could do this type of magic?' said Rydir who was deeply involved within the book at the moment turning the pages to view the many illustrations of transformations.  
"Yeah it would be," Rachel nodded who wasn't looking at the book any longer but at some of the other selections on the shelf.  
"I agree"

Both Rachel and Rydir jumped then swerved around to see Breana, both losing their shocked faces and replacing them with smiles at seeing Breana.  
"Hey Bre," they both said. Bre was Breana's nickname and she liked it a lot more than people using her whole name all the time.  
"Since when are you two interested in Animagi?" she asked quite interested.

It was Rachel who answered, "Oh just browsing around," and she grappled another book, on invisibility cloaks, off the rack.  
While noodle peered through the book Breana turned to Rydir, "So have you guys gotten everything you need yet?"  
"Pretty much. Just need to pay for these and then we're done."  
"Yeah I still need to go get some new quills and things like that. It looks like my parents are done getting my book." Bre's family was walking back from the line with her book at hand.  
"I guess I'll see you on the train Bre. Come on Rachel lets go purchase our books," Rydir said as they both headed off to the line.

After picking up a few more supplies from the other stores in Diagon Alley Breana had purchased all the supplies she needed. They headed back home in the car where her parents were talking about some of the things they saw while they were shopping. Frequently they would ask Breana questions about the things so they would know what they were and what they did. After this conversation ended her parents went turned on talk radio and began talking about politics even though they knew who they would vote for and that they would be voting for the same things. Emily took advantage of this to have a private conversation with Breana in the back seat so they wouldn't be heard.

"So who was that guy you were talking to at the clothes store?"  
"He is just in my year at school and is on my opposing Quiddi-sports teams that I compete against"  
"Right..."  
"Oh my gosh you are so immature. You know it is possible to be just friends with a guy. They are just like us."

Emily simply continued to look at Breana in a taunting way as if this wasn't possible. Now that Breana thought about it the people Emily hung out with and Emily herself probable didn't think girls could be _just_ friends with guys. It was her lose that she couldn't think this way. Every time she had guys come to her birthday parties when she was in primary school Emily found it weird thinking at that age boys could somehow infect girls by touching them. Breana was glad she never thought this way. Infant Breana still hung out with a lot of guys like she was one of them. It really wasn't until she started going to Hogwarts that she started hanging out with more girls, but this was mostly because of the girl's dormitories. Though this was good for her, and she did appreciate it.

Once they had arrived home it was late and Breana went straight to bed and fell asleep not even bothering to take off her day clothes. Hours later she awoke to yet another owl at her window. Just as she had last time she untied the letter from the whole, however; this time the owl drank some water and hopped around waiting for her to write something back.

_Hey Bre,_

_Since term starts in three days I thought I should send this. I'll be  
at King's Cross well Platform's 9 ¾ around 10:30 by the pillar in front  
of the barrier back to the muggle world. Hope to see you there since  
we won't be on the train together for most of the trip._

_Talk to you in 3 days,  
Rachel  
P.S. Congrats on making prefect! ☺_

She made a small smile and began writing a reply. It would be short but she didn't need to say much. After tearing off a small bit of parchment and grapping a quill she began to write.

_Rachel-  
See you then. Happy start of term!  
-Bre_

After rethinking her note trying to think if there was anything she had to tell noodle since she wouldn't be able to talk to her for a couple days. She folded up the parchment and tie it to the gray owl, with great green eyes, who was hopping around Breana's desk at the moment. The green-eyed owl then hopped towards the window and then flew away. Breana watched him until he could be seen no more in the distance then turned over to her open closet. Her brown leathery trunk, with the Hogwart's emblem on it, layed open in her closet. Her belongings were scattered about it and inside it was unorganized. Therefore she saw that it was high time she began organizing her things and begin packing so she wouldn't have to worry about it the night before she would be leaving for Hogwarts.


	4. Slytherins & Prefects

**Slytherins Prefects**

They were all huddled around the barrier to platform 9 ¾ saying their farewells to Breana. She was pushing a large trolley that carried her trunk and was standing right up against the barrier. After saying her goodbyes she just took a few steps back and had arrived on the platform. She was right next to the front of the great scarlet train that was issuing smoke as it was preparing to leave the station soon. Next to where she was standing there was a large brick pillar where Rachel was standing, also with a trolley. They smiled at each other and began rolling her trolley towards Bre.

It was now twenty til so the two of them decided to board the train. After handing their tickets to the conductor they found a compartment to put their things in and then quickly changed into their school robes. As another ten minutes passed the train was beginning to fill up. This included the arrival of fellow Ravenclaws Rydir and the other Rachel. This Rachel had longer, darker and layered, hair and darker eyes, while the first Rachel was only a fourth year and had straight blond hair that went down to her shoulders with blue eyes. Since it was always confusing when addressing them they had always called the fourth year Rachel, Noodle. This was because she loved to act silly and she loved to eat them a lot when they were served in the Great Hall. Along with the arrival of Rydir and Rachel, the third Rachel showed up. She was shorter than the other two, with short blond hair that was tied back, but she was the oldest of the three being a sixth year. Another difference between her and the other two was that she was not a Ravenclaw, but a Hufflepuff. That factor was easy to see since she was already changed into her robes that bore the Hufflepuff patch. Next to the patch was a shiny metal badge with a black border and a canary yellow center. In the very center of the shield-shaped badge was a badger wrapped behind a giant "P."

"Congrats Tonks," said Bre who had noticed the badge. Tonks is what the Hufflepuff liked to be called. It was her middle name but all the same she preferred the nickname.  
"Huh? OH! The badge! I see now. Thanks"  
"That reminds me," Bre peered down at her watch, " We have only five more minutes before the train gets going. That means that we better get down to the prefects compartment for the meeting."  
"Yeah I guess your right. Good job on getting it too"  
"Thanks," said Bre as they walked out of the compartment and down to the prefect's compartment leaving behind a few disappointed Ravenclaws who had forgotten or not have realized that they would be losing a few people on the ride to Hogwarts that year.  
"I was surprised I got it this year. I mean...after that other girl got it."  
"Yeah...well here we are," she said sliding open the door to find that the two Gryffindor prefects and the male Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects where already there.

The Gryffindor Prefects were Theo and Steph, while the Ravenclaw boy was Brad and the Hufflepuff was Seth. Both Theo and Steph were sixth years, and the two boys were fifth. Steph had shoulder length hair that was brown with a golden glow. She was about the same height as Tonks, which was shorter than Bre. Seth was fairly tall with wide shoulders making him look older than he was. He had short dirty brown hair and it looked like he would grow a beard if he didn't shave. As for the Ravenclaw prefect, Brad, he was in the same year as Bre and had bright blue eyes that were very deep, and they seemed much brighter with his brown, yet almost black, hair that was went down past his ears. It also had the appearance of being unkempt. Brad was also the same height as Theo.

"Well it appears the Slytherins are late," sighed Tonks as the train blew its whistle and began moving.  
Seth spoke, "Probably think they don't have to be here since both of them where prefects last year, but so were me, Theo, and Steph."

Just then the compartment door slid open. It was the two Slytherins, Cory and Blaire. Behind them where the Head Boy and Girl, April and Chen, who then proceeded to start the meeting after the Slytherins were seated.

"Now some of you have already heard this speech before, but like always there are some new prefects this year. Plus there is some new information," April said pushing a stray orange hair out of her face before it went into her green eyes. Her hair was cut to her ears, and it was orange and layered.  
Chen began to speak next, "To all new prefects your duty is to keep order within your house," his voice carried more than April's, most likely his slender body was much taller than her somewhat shorter yet built one.  
"For instance, if there is an argument in your dorm or common room you should break it up. You will also be able to dock your house points. That way they will take you seriously."  
"Prefects will be showing the first years to their common rooms after the feast," he said passing out small slips of paper to each pairing.  
"Chen is passing out your passwords for this year so you will be able to tell your house."  
"As prefects you'll also all be welcomed to use the Prefect's Bathroom, which I might as is very clean," he said grinning.  
"You guys will also help decorate the Great Hall for the Halloween and Christmas feasts. It doesn't take that long."  
"Any questions?"  
Theo raised her hand.  
"Theo?" asked April.  
"Yeah. Well, you said there would be changes his year."  
"Oh yes I almost forgot. Chen you want to answer?"  
"Well, this year a prefect's authority goes outside of Hogwarts too. That means on Hogsmeade trips. It's because a bunch of first years pelted a bunch of girls with muddy snowballs," she said trying to hide a smile.  
"That's about it we have another hour to go until we arrive at the school so you can all find a compartment or stay here, since most likely the others will be full..."

There was a loud bang from the train's walkway. Chen opened the door as fast as he could to find to large Slytherin boys at the end of the walkway with wands at the ready. On the ground next to the door was a second year boy who had his red hair tied back in a ponytail, he was Bill Weasley.

At the sight of the Head Boy coming out from his compartment the two young Slytherin boys ran for it. Meanwhile, heads were popping out of their compartments to see what the noise was. The Compartment right next to where the two Slytherins were standing had two Gryffindor girls peering out, one who April recognized as Amber"

"Well now I have to go track those two down,. April, take care of this one," and he ran off.  
Bill some dust on him but besides that looked relatively unharmed.  
"What just happened April?" Tonks asked.  
"Just what I was going to ask Bill here"  
Bill looked up at April then stood up wiping the dust off of him, "Well, those two were causing trouble."  
"How so?"  
"They came into our compartment and started mocking me and my brother Charlie's dad."  
"Why?"  
"I would presume because he likes Muggles so much on account that they were calling him a Muggle-lover."  
"But how did that lead you to be on the ground?"  
"I'm getting to that. So after they bothered us some more they began taunting the older girls in our compartment for hanging out with first and second years even though they hang out with us because we are in their house. At this they began prodding them, and I told them to leave them alone. They said 'no' so I threatened them with my wand then they pulled me out of the compartment and said that I was no match for them. Then BOOM! They blasted me, and you know the rest."  
"I think you should go back off to your compartment. You don't have to worry about those two again."

Bill ran off down to where the two Gryffindor girls were and entered their compartment. For the remainder of the train ride Bre and Tonks stayed with Noodle, Rydir and Rachel playing Exploding Snap and eating the occasional every-flavor bean. S time flew by the train began to slow. Bre looked out the train window to see Hogwarts in the moonlight.


End file.
